Family Ties
by blueflower1594
Summary: Yin and Yang drive Master Yo insane! But what does he feel UNDER that? Oneshot.


**HELLO TO YOU ALL! AS CRAZY AS IT MIGHT SOUND, MASTER YO IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER ON YINYANGYO! HE REMINDS ME OF GARFIELD! AND WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT HE WAS YIN AND YANG'S DAD, IT TOOK ME QUITE A WHILE TO GET OVER IT! HERE'S A LITTLE ONE-SHOT FAMILY MOMENT.**

* * *

"Who stole the cookie will be back after these messages!" Master Yo stretched.

"That should give me enough time to get a snack." he grumbled. He hoisted himself out of his recliner and headed down the hall. While passing his students/ children's room, he thought he heard weeping. Curious, he pressed his ear to their the door.

"Why Yang? We've tried being more well- behaved since we defeated Eradicus, but he still treats us like a nuisance!"

Master Yo was stunned. Who was Yin talking about?

"Sis, it's just never going to happen." He heard Yang say. "Don't get your hopes up; he never liked us, he doesn't like us, he never will like us!" Master Yo pressed closer to the door. Were they talking about Yuck?

"But he's our Father!" Yin screamed. "And he hates us!" Master Yo could hear her weeping become sobbing.

"Let's just face the truth Yin, Master Yo would throw a party if we disappeared." It sounded like he was crying a bit to.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you stink at it!" Yin yelled., then she sighed. " Maybe he would be happier if we left."

Master Yo could not believe what he was hearing! They thought he HATED them!? What in the name of foo gave them THAT idea!? He barged in their room without knocking. "What are you two talking about?!" he roared, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"M-Master Yo!" they cried out. They were both sitting on Yang's bed. "How much did you…"

"Why do you think I hate you kids?!" He thundered. He looked angry, but in truth, he was hurt.

Yang frowned at him. "Because you do! You never help us when we really need you, you never spend time with us, and you constantly yell at us!"

Yin was too sad to be angry. "If you want us gone, just say so." she said. Master Yo was about to yell again, but that wouldn't help his case.

He sighed and sat down beside them. "Look, I know I'm probably the worst parent ever. I just have no experience. I didn't have to worry about anyone but myself until you two came along. But that doesn't mean I hate you."

Yin and Yang exchanged a look. "Well you don't act like it." Yin whimpered.

"I've shown it now and again." Master Yo protested. "Remember how I kept trying to protect you two from Badfoot? And when I gave you two presents on Family Day even though I didn't know you were actually my family? And when those council creeps tried to take away your Woo Foo I protested?" His children were quiet.

"Why do you think I did that stuff?" Yin and Yang shrugged. Master Yo took a deep breath. "Because…I …I lo..Iloveyoutwo…."He rushed his words. The twin rabbits ears perked up."

"Did you just say what we think you said?" Yang asked.

Yin joined in. "Yeah, could you say it again?"

Master Yo sighed. "I haven't said these words in ages." He clenched his teeth. He had to tell his students the horrible truth. "I love you two." he said at last. Tears formed in his children's eyes, but these were tears of joy. They embraced him. "We love you to!" His daughter said. Master Yo smiled and embraced them back.

"Dad, could you please tell us about our mom?" his son begged.

Master Yo sighed, knowing they were going to bring this back up one way or another. "Fine." His bunnies sat on his lap. "Her name was Yinnita, a light purple rabbit." The children snuggled into his stomach, making themselves comfortable. "I was always different growing up, being a panda and all. Most people took one look at me and considered me a stupid, fat, slow animal. I really had no friends. Ti and Chi were quiet similar to how I am today: bad parents. I had no one to talk to. But Yinnita didn't judge me. She thought I was cute. She became my only friend. She listened to me, she understood me, and she loved the way I saved the world with my Woo Foo. And in time, I fell in love with her.

"We remained friends our entire lives, until the day came when I decided to propose to her. I couldn't believe she said yes! Her, a beautiful rabbit was saying yes to marrying a panda! Well we got married and eventually she got pregnant." Here Master Yo sighed. "She died in child birth. It's nobody's fault really, she was just a normal rabbit giving birth to two powerful, magical beings. I was heart broken. I stopped trying to be active and became a lazy slob. But I promised I would try to be the best parent I could be with what little I had left of Yinnita: you two." Here he got angry. "So when I came to the hospital to pick up my children, I was shocked and overjoyed. Two little pink and blue baby rabbits. But then Ti and Chi thought that I wouldn't train you properly since you were my kids. So they took away my memory of you along with memory's of Yinnita. So I was completely alone. I became bitter and a grump, because I had no one to love.

"Then you two found your way back to me. Not that I remembered you were my kids, but believe it or not, I became less of a grump now that I had someone to care for. I stopped yelling at kids to get off my lawn, I started to laugh and smile again. I had no parenting skills, so I pretty much let you two down. When I found out you were my children, it was like my life made sense again. You two mean the world to me." Master Yo was stunned. Those words had come out so easily. He looked down to see Yin and Yang fast asleep on his lap.

He smiled and tucked Yang in his bed, then carried Yin to her bed and tucked her in. There annoying brats he thought to himself, but I love them.

* * *

**NOW I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I LOVED HOW THIS TURNED OUT! PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES! I'M SENSITIVE! **


End file.
